


BOTT Fixes the timeline.

by perrythedeer



Series: Dakotas a dad now [4]
Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019), Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Child Death, F/F, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Milo fucking kills someone, Murder, NOT a happy fic yikes, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: BOTT is sick of Dakota keeping around these kids that are supposed to be dead.
Relationships: Amanda Lopez & Monty (Kindergarten Video Games), Felix Huxley/Bradley Nicholson, Melissa Chase & Penny (Kindergarten Video Games), Milo Murphy/Protagonist (Kindergarten Video Games)/Ron (Kindergarten Video Games), Theodore "Ted" Huxley/Zack Underwood
Series: Dakotas a dad now [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606936
Kudos: 4





	BOTT Fixes the timeline.

"Fuck fuck fuck- _fuck_ " Bradley kept his hands over the wound, stupid fucking- he wasn't even a _huxley_ anymore, Bradley wasn't a Nicholson, this- they didn't deserve this. Why was this happening?? He just, Felix had been _laughing and happy_ and he'd been shot and he was bleeding and Bradleys hands were getting slick and red and slippery and he kept pushing down and trying to get it to clot or stop bleeding or something-

Felix grabbed his wrist carefully. "Doodle" he coughed, forcing a little grin up at his lover. Bradley shook his head quickly "If you're trying to say a fucking 'goodbye' you are _dead wrong_ Fe." he hissed, closing his eyes, he didn't want to look. Felix just squeezed his arm lightly "love you" "No. No no no. That- thats not allowed, no fucking sense of finality, not allowed, not letting it happen."

He didn't realize Felix releasing his arm, nor his eyes glazing over. He couldn't handle it all.

\--

Amanda wasn't sure what had happened, walking along with her friend- pushing his wheelchair ~~she was one of the few people allowed to do that~~ , and laughing, a happy tone in her voice as she joked. She was bringing him to her house, they would've played some video games and if he won she would give him a bunch of money because of a bet.

and then he was dead silent, and his head was blasted open slightly. Amanda was staring, a kind of shock not letting her process the fact that Monty was most certainly dead. She kept whispering his name, over and over and over, not even sure if she was expecting a response. Emergency services came, and a paramedic put a shock blanket over her shoulders and sat her against a wall, her eyes were wide.

She could still hear his cut off laugh

\--

"Ted?!" Zacks breath caught in his throat as he watched his lover fall behind him, he ran to catch him, swooping him up into a bridal-style carry and brushing his hair out of his face automatically. Ted couldn't breath, every exhale left blood rising up his throat. His lung was shot, and he couldn't focus.

He brought his hands up to Zacks face and forced a little smile, Zack was shaking his head rapidly, he could- he could fix this. He's running home, as fast as he can move, his mom- she would- she kept tools at home, for when he got caught in a murphy's law accident. This could be fixed.

"dont leave me" his voice cracked, he felt Teds hands drop from his face, and didn't dare to look down. He ran into his house, and his mom took Ted from him. He, he couldn't hear her besides the quiet whisper of 'zack, hes gone'. Zack was already falling against the wall, his body acting without permission.

How could he have let this happen

\--

Melissa had protected Penny, she'd taken the first shot, heard it coming, and then she was shoving her to the ground, shielding her best friend with her body. "Im not letting anyone hurt you" she promised, Penny couldn't help but focus on the blood coming from Melissas side, she softly pressed a hand to the wound.

"Lizzy" "Pen, im _not_ stopping, dont ask me too" Penny just stared at her, and gave a soft nod, holding onto the front of Melissas jacket, she felt like crying, she didn't deserve this, but it was all so... _Melissa_ that she just couldn't argue. She was scared, was Melissa gonna die? How long would they stay here?

"Shhh, take a deep breath Penny, you're freaking out" Melissa ran a hand through Pennys hair, and she focused her eyes back up at her friend. "...you're gonna die" she whispered, and Melissa shook her head "My best friend is Milo Murphy, if that alone can't kill me, nothing can Pens." 

Melissa got up when emergency services came, still holding Penny close to her body. She was brought into an ambulance, it was surprising to everyone that she was still moving, until they figured out who she was.

Penny sat in the ambulance with Melissa, holding her hand. She didn't realize the paramedic next to her pulling out a gun, or Melissas scream. There was green covering the entire back of the ambulance now, and Melissa was freaking out, struggling in the stupid seatbelts, crying out Pennys name

\--

"oh god- oh god oh god oh no nono-" Milos breath was catching, he couldn't move, Kidd was gone, shot through the neck, had fallen, there was no feeling of a loop, there was no loop, Kidd didn't loop _there was no fucking loop Kidd was dead-_

Milo stumbled forward slightly, falling to his knees and pressing shaking hands to Kidds shoulders, weakly shaking him. "Kidd, _kidd_?" he whispered, grabbing the front of his shirt and shaking him harder. This can't be happening, this _cant_ be happening, this cant- this-

"Kidd pleasee-" his voice broke, and he pressed two fingers to his neck, pulling them back when they _slipped inside the wound_ and came out _covered_ in blood. He choked on a sob, bringing his hands up to his hair, he was getting worked up, angry, he was, _so fucking pissed off._

He felt things starting to go wrong around him, and he stumbled to his feet, watching buildings collapsing and water bursting through the ground and his fists were shaking and he _saw_ someone, obviously from the future, holding a gun.

He was on them before he knew what he was doing, holding onto their hair and slamming their head into the pavement again and again and _again_ and he'd been shot in the stomach but he couldn't care less, he's handled worse. He brought his hands to their throat and pressed his thumbs into their neck.

He heard a snap, and he was shaking horribly, staring at the dead eyes looking up at him. "You dont. _kill. my family._ " he hissed after a moment, sitting up, he couldn't think. He felt someone wrapping their arms around him, and turned around, ready to lash out.

He relaxed when he recognized Dakota

\--

"Not this fucking _time_ , asshole" Milo muttered, he heard the shot and had shoved Ron immediately. "run, run run run, we need to go!" he didn't listen to Rons questioning, shoving him ahead and continuing to shove him forward as he ran. He wasn't letting Ron die, he didn't deserve it, out of everyone, _he_ didn't deserve it, Ron was innocent, Ron was _innocent_ he didn't _do_ anything.

"Ron, love, we have to get to Dakotas timecar, okay? I'll bring you to the future and-" "What about you?" Ron looked back at Milo, staring at his panicked expression. Milo just forced a little smile "Ill be fine, they're not after me. You'll be safe there okay?" "Milo-" " _You'll be safe_  
, and that's all that matters."

Ron skidded his heels in the ground, turning around and grabbing Milos shoulders "Milo! Talk to me!" He narrowed his eyes a little, and Milo just stared, shaking his head "nonono Ron please we need to ru-" He was cut off by the headshot. Ron was falling to the side, and Milo just quietly stared, not even catching him. He. He couldn't-

He gave a weak little laugh. "You win" he called after a minute, turning around and stuffing his hands in his pockets. He needed to talk to his friends. His old ones, he couldn't fix anything, so why bother. He forced a smile onto his face, wiping the blood off of it with an arm. He could handle anything.

He was Milo Murphy after all. Whats a few deaths to a Murphy?


End file.
